The Story of US
by TealTiger1215
Summary: Just a very pointless Drarry oneshot I wrote... It really has nothing to do with anything and IDK why I'm even posting this or wrote it, but, oh well! BxB- So you have been warned! turn away now if this makes you uncomfortable


**Hey, I should be updating my other stories, but I'm a really bad person and instead and making drarry oneshots and reading everything I can about. I think they are my newest OTP – and the one I can't stop…**

**Anyways, this has no **_**real**_** story line, but oh well…**

**I don't know how to rate this honestly… I chose T but I might warn you ahead of time there are sexual themes, but no swearing and nothing graphic really, not even any real violence, just mentions of it.**

I shouldn't feel this way. I should _not_ be reacting this way. Not _right now, _I thought as I lay sprawled underneath a fuming Draco Malfoy straddling my waist. My shirt was torn and blood spilled into my mouth from a split in my lip, yet the only thing I could think about was how _hot_ Draco looked right now. He was perched on my hips, his lean body arched slightly over mine, his hands gripping my wrists tightly above my head. Beads of sweat dripped along his brow and jaw, reflecting a bit of light. His usually pristine hair was perfectly messed up, looking raunchy and turning me on in unimaginable ways.

I desperately tried to push those thoughts away. I am supposed to _hate_ this man, not _love _him! I've grown up hating everything he is – his family, his kind, just him as a person – but I couldn't help but think he was perfect. He fussed over his appearance constantly, he always took the position of authority, he was elegant and suave yet when he got angry, he was erotic and surprising.

"Potter!" He hissed angrily, pulling me from my thoughts. I looked at him quizzically, as if I didn't understand my compromising position.

"Yes Draco?" I asked quietly, before realizing I just called him by his first name. He looked at me shocked, wide eyed. I blushed furiously as he sat back suddenly, taken aback by my use of his actual name. This was not a good thing considering how _sensitive_ I was down there at the moment. I had to bite my lip to keep from crying out as he continued to shift slightly, unknowingly setting me on fire.

"D-Did you just call me Draco?" He gasped, leaning down close to my face now, his nose mere inches from my own.

"Ummm – uh – well…" I attempted to get any words out but the new position made it even harder for me to focus. **(See what I did there)**

"Well, _Harry, _did you?" He growled getting closer till our noses actually are touching. I sucked in a breath, praying to be able to answer without letting anything else out.

"Y-Yes," I managed only to be surprised by Draco grinding his hips roughly into mine, sending shockwaves up my spine. A long and low moan escaped my lips as my eyes were set out of focus slightly.

"I knew it," Draco whispered before crashing our lips together in a passionate embrace. His soft lips made me melt as his wet tongue danced across my lips, prodding the entrance and effectively calming the split.

"Wha-?" I questioned after he pulled back. I felt lightheaded and barely understood what was happening. Draco smirked down at me before he ducked his head, this time attaching himself to my throat. My head fell back as he set an open mouth kiss directly on my Adam's apple, a whiny kind of groan rumbling out my mouth. This whole time he continued to grind his hips into mine, setting the fire in me ablaze.

Suddenly, his grip on me loosened slightly and a burst of pleasure erupted once more as I felt a stealthy hand grope my chest. Draco was the envisionment of a god at this very moment, making me feel like I've never felt before. I opened my eyes when I felt a cool hand run up my shirt, only then realizing they were closed at all. My emerald eyes met a pair of silver ones shining down on me. There was a moment of pause as our gazes locked, though the rough and raunchy collisions below the belt continued full speed, his hands paused and my breathing became slow and heavy, his stopping momentarily. In that same moment, there was a silent agreement, and exchanging of trust and love, and the bittersweet knowledge this may very well be our only chance.

I slowly pulled my wrists away from his slack grip before delicately engulfing his pale features in my palms. I traced his lips slowly, running my thumb over the protruding lower one and back around to the pointy bow just above. My eyes took in every breathtaking detail of this man before one hand snaked around the back of his head and slipping into his perfect white blond hair. I slowly pulled him in for a kiss.

There was a moment before our lips touched, a moment of hovering as our hot breath mingled and our eyes never dared to look away. Then, suddenly, they met. My swollen lips were pulled into a soft embrace, being warmed and massaged by the Slytherin Prince himself. Our lips didn't follow the hasty pace of our hips or our wandering fingers, but they moved on their own accord in a slow dance. That's how I knew Draco Malfoy loved me too.

"Darling! Are you done explaining to them how _this _happened?" a silky voice called from the doorway as his green eyed lover turned slightly, a smile gracing his lightly tanned face.

"Well, I didn't get very far into the night, just the part before you gave me _that_ hickey," teased the ebony haired man seated across a fairly quiet couple.

"Wait, mate, you never had a hickey," the red head male commented suddenly. A smirk tugged at Draco's lips as he walked into the room further, until he stood next to his lover.

"Well Ronald, I'd hope you never knew of the hickey, otherwise Potter would have some explaining to do," he commented, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder as their gazes met.

"What? Where was the hic-" Ron began after a moment of thought before he looked between the two and his face drained of color.

"If you must know it sat just below his-" Draco was cut off by a loud thud resounding from the Weasel who had fainted.

"Hip," he finished quickly, staring at the fallen man.

"Ron! Oh, I must take him to the nurse," Hermoine spoke before grabbing her wand and levitating Ron as she exited the room. "You guys be careful, I don't need Ron hearing anything more about your sex life or where you put hickeys on one another."

Harry and Draco looked at each other, for a moment before dashing up the steps quickly, shedding clothes along the way before tumbling into Harry's bedroom.

**Hope it wasn't terribly awful… also, I may write more and don't be too angry with me if something seems off because I'm American attempting to write with a more… British? Style, haha, so yeah.**

**Please tell me what you think! And if I would love to know if anyone thinks I should write something a bite more… Mature;) haha, I've been half and half on writing it, but it would be Drarry (so BxB) and super raunchy and rough and passionate (I might put a story line in it also) and I'd try to do something to make it seem at least a little loving.**

**Sorry if you hated this and I wasted some of your precious time!**

**One final thing! If you wanna read some AMAZING Drarry reads, masterlist Go here, they have a list of oneshots, stories, pictures, comics, EVERYTHING DRARRY and I love it! I'm only into D of the alphabet of their list and it's too good OMG. A personal recommendation of mine if you enjoy a very sweet and kind of errotic love/sex kinda story is Bored from the list**

**Bye now!**


End file.
